A 2×2 optical switch is an optical component that provides switching between two input ports and output ports. Optical signals arriving at a given input port are transmitted to one of the output ports depending on the state of the optical switch. The 2×2 optical switch can be configured in one of two possible states as controlled by an external control signal. In a first state, an optical signal received from a first input optical fiber at a first input port is transmitted to a first output port that is in turn coupled to a first output optical fiber. In addition, an optical signal received from a second input optical fiber at the second input port is transmitted to a second output port that is in turn coupled to a second output optical fiber. In the second state, the optical signal provided from first input optical fiber is transmitted to the second output optical fiber, and the optical signal provided from the second input optical fiber is transmitted to the first output optical fiber. 2×2 optical switches are widely used in communications equipment and are required to be reliable, compact, and have robust performance across different operating conditions.